


Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most broken of us all?

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Broken Families, Foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: An AFTG character study





	Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most broken of us all?

If you thought about it, it was andrew. Andrew minyard was the most broken, the most unfixable of them all. He was born unwillingly, given away to strangers, hurt, raped and he was still standing. Sure he came close to death a few times. Very close. But he stayed strong. He stayed strong every night Drake or some other dude sneaked into his room. He stayed strong every time he saw the bruises on his brother's body. He stayed strong every time neil didn't pick up his phone and almost disappeared. But if you looked closely, and knew how to look, you could see that Andrew's face has fracture lines all over it, and that it should've been cracked a long time ago.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Aaron. Aaron minyard tried glueing himself back and failed. Sure, he wasn't abandoned by his mother, but he was treated like it. Never acknowledgement, never kindness, never love. Only hits and bruises. Drugs and alcohol. Anger and tears. Yeah, you could say that Aaron was definitely the most broken person out there.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Kevin. Kevin Day, son of exy, destined to be the great. Destined to shine. Destined to be the best. But somehow he had managed to be the reasonable. To dull. To be the second-in-row. A life long of shadowing had painted him black. He couldn't be anything else but a dark cloud on a sunny day. A black eye on a model's face. A weed in a bed full of flowers. Kevin day, striker of the Foxes. Destined to stay good. Destined to stay dull. Destined to be second.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Nicky. Nicky Hemmick was told he was wrong all his life. Was told he was bad, that he was a mistake. His parents said he belonged to the devil, and he would be happy to hand himself in. He tried to be a good cousin and take care of the twins, but it seemed the more he did that, the more it backfired on him. Everything he did was bad, and he would never be good, never be right (or straight), never be 'the son we wanted'. No, no matter what he did, he would always belong to the devil. And he would never decline an opportunity to hand himself in.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Matt. Matt Boyd didn't have the easiest life. Sure, his mom was nice and rich, his dad rich too, what made him rich too. But every star dies. And he died way to young. His dad, not caring about him, shoved the drugs in his body, and he took them in with open arms. His mom tried to stop him, but knew nothing that would help him. So he took pill after pill, injection after injection, but never felt the freedom of being himself. Never felt the freedom of saying:" I quit." And to actually quit. Because every star has a time to shine, and thus also a time to die.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Dan. Dan Wilds came from the land were you fought for your food, your freedom, your life. She had been fighting since she was old enough to stand, and would never quit. Because quiting meant letting go everything she stood for, everything she fought for. So even when everyone shielded her, protected her, she would still fight. And someday, it would pay off, but in the meantime, it was all just a big game, guessing how much longer she could go without breaking. The answer remains unknown.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Allison. Allison Reynolds knew the world. She knew every part of the life of the rich. She knew every part of the life of the hard. She knew every part of the life of the bad and of those of the good. The only thing she didn't know, was her own. Because that was the only life her parents didn't allow her to know. So, while she fought and risked everything to be her own person, she would never be the person she could've been. They didn't let her be. Allison Reynolds knew the world. She knew the life of the living, and those of the dead. Because once she had been alive, in all her glory, and then she had been murdered. Her life as she knew it was gone, and would never return.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Renee. Renee Walker had seen the worst, and had become the best. She had been a simple lightbulb, sitting in the dark, threatening to fall and break, to splinter and hurt you, waiting for someone to screw her in. She had seen hell and went to heaven for it. But without wings and with horns stuck to her head forever. If she had already broken, she had simply put on a mask to hide the still breaking smile, the still breaking eyes, the still breaking Renee Walker.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was Neil. Neil Josten. Nathaniel Weninski. Alex. Stefan. Chris. Any of them. None of them. The only thing they had in common, was running. Nathaniel ran from his father, alex ran from love. Stefan ran from friends. Chris ran from being nice. Neil ran from it all. Neil never stopped running, and never would. He ran trough love, ran trough friends, ran trough being nice, ran trough life. Never looked back, never stopped. Neil always looked 'fine' but his legs were about to give out. And for someone who runs, that isn't ideal.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was seth. Seth Gordon did not have the easiest life. It was filled with problems, problems he created, he put there, but he was too done to solve them. He had tried, and failed miserably. He was done, he had stopped, he just couldn't go one anymore. So he died. He gave in and broke. Beyond fixing, beyond glueing, beyond hiding, beyond seeing, beyond becoming something, beyond being what people expected him to be, beyond fighting, beyond running, beyond quitting. Beyond anything.  
-  
If you thought about it, it was about all of them, and none of them. It was about how they all were hurt, how they all were damaged. It was about how they all could've had the life they deserved if they kept on working. It was about their stories and their laughs. Their tears and their punches. Their wins and their losses. It was about how, after keeping it together for years, after not breaking for decades, they finally found something to fix themselves, something to use as glue, something to take of their mask too, something to learn how to see, something to become, something to live up to, something to fight for, something to run to, something to quit for. Something.


End file.
